Insanity Always Lies
by NilaSagol
Summary: Broly's power is too powerful for his own good. He's mentally unstable and always a threat to society on Earth. He continues to take his rage out on the scientists who study him and on authority figures. Gohan is the only one left, can they survive?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a one-shot. It could change but this is just something based off an idea I had if Broly was to live in the world with humans. **_**

* * *

**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

_**Chains. **_20, going around all over the muscular large legendary Saiyan. A symbol of freedom he never gained. This was the real world not the world he knew. He couldn't look at any the same anyway, it was always about destruction and rage. Destruction and rage. They had tried, all the scientists; pumping him full of drugs, doing tests, 5 were lucky out of the 14 that weren't so lucky when he went into a rage. Some said the scientists were to blame for overdoing it, and some said he was born that way.

The truth was, he had this incridble strength from birth. It surpassed everyone's power. It wasn't a good thing, it always turned out to be bad. This time, he was exiled once again for the final time. Here in the real world called Earth.

It wasn't any good, he had to transfer about 20 times to different mental institutions. He ended up killing more than enough at most of them. He just couldn't be dealt with no matter how many people tried. He always broke the chains and it started all over, the desctruction.

This time, **_they_**(The government) had thought he ran out of steam. They tried to brake him, which always unsucessful. They were going to move him into another prison again but hust not this time. He was going to suffer humilation for what he had done.

"You can't do anything, I'll always destroy..." replied Broly, he looked at the night sky, "None of you have any sympathy, none of you humans..."

One officer looked up, "How can we? You are a monster."

"Cruel...Everyone of you..."

"Well, today is different, Broly...You will have to take this humilation again...Just like you did last time."

Broly just looked forward. He wanted to jerk them, all of them who held his chains but he decided not to. Broly looked at the crowd, there was always a crowd. Broly wasn't hard to miss, everyone knew him. It was like being a jail-celebrity and it wasn't a good thing.

He saw the center as they chained him to the ground, this is how far his rage got him. His arms chained tightly behind his back, his legs chained to the post, and the rest of the chains around his body. Broly showed no emotion, he was still. He knew what was coming but it wasn't what was going to happen.

He smirked, "Is this the worse you can do?"

The officer glared, "Well, this time, it'll be extreme...You will be treated like an animal."

Broly looked around to see whips, belts, etc. They weren't joking this time, this was an attempt to break him again. Broly just laughed, and laughed. Broly couldn't get enough, he really couldn't. He was ready for it to begin, his mutlation. People wondered why he wouldn't fight back when it came to being the main event. Did they know that this time would him off angerily, he watched as they got ready to beat him in sets of 5's.

It started slow, then it built up. One officer decided to get a mace and tear up Broly. Not until the next officer got a bamboo stick and began leaving marks on him, Broly felt intense pain.

Broly roared. He began to try and break the chains and fight against the officers.

A woman cried out, "This is not human! What is this?!

"Sorry, this has to be done. He is too mentally unstable to function and needs to be broken. All the drugs have failed." the head officer replied, "We don't know what were dealing with."

Another person joined in, "This is cruel, I think this is why he's is the way he is!"

Broly looked over at the person, "You are lucky to not be born with the curse I have, I have too much of a good thing..."

Broly roared which turned into agonizing screaming. Blood slid down his arms and legs, he began to bleed heavily more than the last time. He screamed as he fought the chains, why was he being put into this humilation? He looked at the audience who had some cheering and some fighting for his freedom, he just didn't understand why the humans were on both sides. He thought it would be a one sided.

Broly laid against the stake as he breathed heavily, this was not what he had in mind at all. This was the game they were playing from now on. It was a dangerous game that they shouldn't play but they did. The humans were foolish to Broly.

All of sudden, he could hear it. _The crying. _He listened carefully, it was it.

"Kakarot. KAKAROT!" He yelled, "...Rrrrgh...KAKAROT!"

The officers watched as he changed, he broke the chains once again and began stomping in the audience as they screamed and ran for cover. Broly began knocking down every building in sight. Broly's 11 o'clock drugs kicked in at full effect and now he was a menance. The scientists thought it would never work but it ended up working, it just took some hours for it to work.

"Rrrrgh...You all are FOOLISH! My power isn't something you can control!"

The officers tried to barracade the streets and the intersections, Broly just broke through and continued on into the next town. He roared in rampage.

One scientist looked up at Broly, "H-How?! He's supposed to be sedated! Why didn't it work?!

Broly roared in more agony as he destroyed more houses and buildings. He just hated it when no one understood because no one could. It always translated into hate and destruction. He now had 25 sedation darts all in his back and he still was tearing through like nothing happened.

Everyone ran in fear as Broly dropped slugglishly to the ground. He tried to fight the sedation but ended up giving up. His hair returned to normal. People waited 5 more minutes. 10 more minutes and finally 15 and Broly wasn't moving. It was safe to move him back to the mental instution for further testing and recovery.

Some people looked at Broly, they wondered with a power so strong if it was possible that he had a bleeding heart waiting for understanding. He just never had anyone understand. He was supposed to be dead at birth, and he always supposed to be dead. His father was no longer with him. He had killed him off months ago in rage.

No one could control him. His heart was too black.

Maybe just one day, someone would understand that he isn't the monster his powers completely make him out to be.

Broly breathed heavily, how much longer would it be?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- "The Legendary Super Saiyan Speaks"**

Broly roared, he always did. His hands covered in blood, everyone knew a scientist had died. It didn't take long until they found the body of the scientist on the floor near his cell. The scientists looked at him, he just wasn't going to stop. There was no way his outrage would be stoppable. He only rested when he did it too far, otherwise he was awake all the time to watch every move the gifted scientists made. He wasn't afraid to break them like he did the other ten, he was always ready to kill them no matter what.

Broly looked at them, "You're all scum, every last one of you! This race is the race that'll one day kill itself for manifestation. Pathetic!"

One scientist looked up, "How do you know that?! All you do is kill and destroy, is that all you know how to do?!"

Broly laughed evilly, "My dear scientist, I've seen it all before. How many planets do you think I've destroyed by now? This one is next."

"Didn't you ever have a family, Broly? Ever once in your life?"

Broly paused, "Why should I go back that far? I don't think you'll understand, are you sure you'll be able to listen, scum?"

The scientists gathered around, everyone wanted to know of his past. Broly growled, he now regretted talking. He refused but then he decided that maybe the scientist should be aware of how his power was given to him and that on the day he was born, a curse would follow him for the rest of his life. Broly sat down and growled as he began thinking back.

He glared at them, "This could bring me to outrage but if you all want to take that risk then be ready to fall in your grave." Broly laughed evilly.

Broly began remembering and began speaking:

**Broly's P.O.V**

_I was born on a planet called Planet Vegeta. My race was of tough, war loving, and powerful people called Saiyans. I had just been born and put into the maternity unit with all the newborn Saiyans. That was the day I was placed next to Kakarot, the biggest mistake those doctors made. In Saiyan legend, Saiyans born on the same day and the one who was dominate made the other cry in fear causing endless crying. I guess you could say it scars me for life and it still does. So, I developed a deep hatred for the Saiyan Kakarot._

_When they had come to check on me, they realized my power level was incredible. It was at 10,000 while Kakarot's was at a measly 2. It was very unheard of for a newborn Saiyan having such power that surpasses all the elite Saiyans, I already had the power of super Saiyan and so that began the curse that would haunt me forever._

_My father came to see me as they told him what they found out about me. He went into shock and thought right a way that it was a good thing when in all the Saiyans' eyes it was a curse. I was brought to King Vegeta right away, his eyes were cold. He looked straight at my father who was fighting for my survival at that point._

_"King Vegeta! Please, spare my son, he could do well with being in line with all the Saiyan warriors!"_

_King Vegeta glared, "His power level is too great, he would only cause destruction as he grows older! I'm going to have him executed immeditaley._

_"King Vegeta! You can't do this, he's my son!"_

_My father shouldn't have spoken out against the king and he got attacked by the king for it. Then he went back the maternity unit and picked me up by my foot and took me to a room to make sure death took me away. I screamed and cried and then he took the exection weapond and slit my stomach as I bled out and cried._

_We were thrown out like trash in a trench and left to die. As soon as that happened, Frieza, an enemy of the Saiyan race invaded the planet and destroyed the planet. I woke up to the strong light and took my father's hand, the planet was about to explode and I got him to safety on another planet. I guess you could say that my father always stood by me no matter what happed. I don't understand why he just didn't abadon me the first time._

_Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes. Our home planet was destroyed and so we had to go to another one for the rest of our lives. I began growing up but it wasn't always easy to handle me once I hit my teenaged years, I was always a problem and my father couldn't always keep up with me and that fine day when I did damage to his left eye. I was in a rage and had elbowed him hard in his left eye, I thought it was a joke but I did damage. This continued on and on until my father wasn't going to have anymore of it, he gpt a device by a scientist and put it on when I was sleeping. I couldn't outrage anymore and he basically controlled me._

_The day that device broke was when I saw Kakarot. I hadn't seen him since we both were born. That was the day my father knew I couldn't be controled anymore, all the rage I kept broke the device and it couldn't handle my growing power level and I went straight for Kakarot. Everytime I see him, all the bad memories come back and all the rage must go toward him. I hate him so much and he hates me. So our relationship is archrivals or hate rivals, it doesn't matter, I'll always hate him!_

**_End Of P.O.V_**

There was complete silence. All the scientists couldn't believe it. They looked at each other then at Broly who was surprisingly calm after telling them his sufferings. Only two fell asleep at Broly's tale of suffering as he began growling.

"I knew it, the both of them are scum! Fell asleep during the story!" Broly replied, "Well, you'll just have to fill them in on the Legendary Super Saiyan!"

The scientists realized they weren't just dealing with something not human, they were dealing with something rare. They all went back to studying and working as soon as the noon bell went off.

A scientist approched Broly, "...How, Broly? How do you survive all this?"

Broly smirked, "Pathetic human, if only you understand what true power is in the univererse...I don't think about unless Kakarot is around."

The scientist sighed, "I don't know how you live everyday knowing this all happened."

Broly looked out beyond the window, he watched the children playing across the road. He just laughed evilly as he went back to watching the scientist ran around getting information and forming data on computers. Broly continued to laugh at all the scientists, now they wanted to know what was going on.

"Don't you see, pathetic pieces of scum...The children...They won't know now but later they'll see..."

The head scientist questioned Broly, "The manifestation theorem of yours Broly...Is that what you're saying?"

"What else would I be saying?! You will all kill yourselves because of manifestation, I'll still be here..."

Broly continued to laugh, it was rich to him. Just the thought of it made him laugh because he knew some of the humans on earth didn't care weather it happened or not. He just continued to laugh and laugh. The scientists were deep in thought over if Broly was right or not but they went back to measuring his blood count.

A scientist fell over, "The medications have no effect...We'd have to drug him 20 times over what a human would need...In order to have him sedated we need...3,678 mg of medication...That's..."

Broly continued to laugh, "I told you, I'm not human, good luck knowing what medications work and which are no good!"

The scientists continued to work as if it was no big deal. The other scientist couldn't believe at how they were acting, a scientist was put to rest this morning. Had they forgot about him already?

Broly just continued laughing, "Trust me, the people who died didn't give a damn to think twice before handling me! They knew it was dangerous...So why attempt to sedate me?

"Because..." Said one scientist, "We risk our lives every damn day to fix you! We always put our lives on the line...It's because of the government."

Broly just sat down and looked away. He didn't care about the government, they were the ones who always humiliated him and treated him like garbage. He could never forgive those people, no one knew only the scientists who bared to listen to his sorrow. It was a true sorrow eventhough Broly never though of it like that.

He was evil and that's how he always was.

Broly looked at the lab, he hated it. It was always so stiff and so boring to him. He could care less about science, he didn't understand why humans were so interested in it and why they had jobs either. Broly never served a purpose unless it was to destroy and kill that was his purpose.

A scientist checked on him again, "Broly..." He said while opening up the cage, "You have to be in the middle of the street now."

Broly growled, "NO! ENGGH! NO! I never want to see the chains again! They're liars, they said they'd never do it again! I'll rip THEM!"

Broly felt the the chains go around his neck, he couldn't believe this was happening. He roared and cursed at the police outside, he hated every authority figure on Earth that walked. It was their fault he suffered all this pain, torment, and agony.

He looked back as he was dragged into the middle of the street. A scientist looked at him, he was now blue eyed. Broly didn't understand why it always went that way.

He looked to the skies and wondered what purpose he really did serve.

* * *

**That's Chapter 1, Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter2

****

Chapter 2- "Outrage"

Broly's eyes opened. He had no idea what happened, he just saw himself in a cage with his _**"beloved "**_scientists. He hated them all, there was only 3 left after the incident that happened last week. Some said that it was the two scientists' fault that they died because they thought Broly could handle the drugs of "Steroids" They were extremely wrong, Broly acted even more worse with the drugs in his system and it took about 5 days for it to clear out.

Both ended up with half their bones broken and they both bled out from both sides of their ribs. It was a cruel sight seeing them die with their eyes open and so full of fear.

Broly looked at one in particular, the head scientist. He was going to be the next victim if he ever had the chance to go in outrage again. Broly got up sluggishly as he pressed his muscular body against the freezing bars, he wondered what drug he was going to be drugged up with this time. It always tests, tests, and more tests.

Broly growled, "I don't think you understand the extent of my power...If you all were smart, you'd listen to what I have to say!!

Broly began to rattle the bars and scream. Now things were going to get even worse. The scientists just continued working as they began studying Broly's blood. They couldn't believe how not human it was, they all stared in shock as they studied him even more. They didn't know what to say as Broly began speaking.

"I am a Saiyan, Not a human. Our blood is not the same as yours." Broly growled, "I've tried telling you that but you all went for the TESTS anyway!!"

The head scientist looked at Broly, he could see the outrage in his eyes, "I want to stop the tests for two weeks."

Everyone gasped, "WHAT?! WE CAN'T!"

The head scientist growled, "Why not? Why the hell not?!"

"Because..." Began one scientist, "The government ordered us to test him around the clock, if he has another explosive outrage, we could all be arrested!"

Broly growled louder, "ENNGH! You're all scum! Pathetic human races, all of you are pathetic worms!!"

The scientists looked at each other, one was about to quit his job. He just was so afraid that the beast was going to kill him along with all the others who tried to reason with him. Broly was pure evil but everyone thought that wasn't why but it was. He had no heart. If someone died then it would be the next person that would also die that would fill the void and so on as Broly took his rage out on other people.

The head scientist walked away, the scientists began cursing because they did not want to stop the study. Broly just walked into the corner of the cage then back to his original spot again. He was so damn tired of the drugs and the chains; he always broke them so why try chaining him to anything? He just growled and he hated Earth. It was a pitiful planet that should be taken over or probably destroyed in his mind. He had many plans that he wanted to carry out to make the planet suffer but he wasn't ready yet. He was going to wait, right now wasn't the time.

He stood there, blue-haired. He was in his first form. The scientist had noticed a mark left from the device that Peregus had tried to put on him to prevent him from using his power all together. Broly glared, as the scientist saw his body press even tighter against the bars. He was ready to kill again as the scientists' got ready to take action.

"Broly, has this problem been dealt with before?" asked the head scientist, "You seem to have..."

Broly cut him off, "What does it look like?! Of course my father tried to deal with this! God, pathetic! All of you!"

Broly broke the bars and laughed evilly, he grabbed the scientist as he put him up to his face. The scientist shook in fear; he went to his final form as he screamed. Broly smiled and threw the scientist down as he stood in the middle of the flooring. Something was about to go wrong again. Everyone knew it.

"What are all you looking at?! You all want to end up the way he did and the rest of them before you?!" Broly laughed, "Is this the way you all want to die, in fear?!"

Broly laughed even more as he stomped out of the laboratory. He was back on the streets again as everyone screamed in fear. The monster was back out to do harm again and this time in double power. He continued on the street as the police were ordered to send Broly to a trench where he would be chained for the rest of the year.

It would be underground. From now on, the government would deal with him and the rest of the remaining scientists would be arrested because they did not meet the criteria of keeping Broly out of his destruction phases. They failed but the government still wanted new ones studying him still, they weren't going to give up on this one. Broly was always a problem and will continue to be for the time he was staying on Earth.

He stumbled on a playground as kids ran away, except for Son Gohan. He was playing with a ball as he heard the thunderous noise around him. He sensed tremendous energy as he looked up and screamed, he tried to fly away but bumped into the monkey bars and was knocked out. Broly picked him up as he laid in his hand, Gohan's long hair blew in the wind.

There was something about Gohan; Broly couldn't quite put his mind on it. He looked like someone he knew but he couldn't exactly remember who this child belonged to. It was Kakarot's kid but he couldn't remember if this was his child, Broly inspected him further. He sensed energy a Saiyan would have, He backed away.

Gohan woke up and panicked, "AAAAH! AAAH! Please, please, please, don't kill me! Please, I've seen what you've done to other people! Please don't!"

Broly grinned evilly, "...You aren't like these pathetic humans, I could sense your energy from miles away. You must be a Saiyan."

Gohan froze, "No, I'm a half-Saiyan...My dad was a full Saiyan."

Broly growled, "Was?! You mean he died?! Was he Kakarot?!"

Gohan lifted one eyebrow, "Uhh...Who were we talking about?"

Broly grabbed him and put him up to his blind like eyes. He changed his voice, "Goku...You must know him by that, don't you? He is the fighter of this pathetic planet!"

Gohan didn't respond, "Who?"

Broly roared, "Don't play dumb with me! You aren't Vegeta's, You aren't Bardock's because he died long ago along with King Vegeta! Who do you belong to?!

Gohan was scared out of his mind, "I-I don't have anyone, my parent's both died in a terrible accident."

Broly roared twice as hard, "ACCIDENT?! How do I know you're not lying?!"

Gohan panicked as began to fly away from the monster, Broly would have none of it. Broly grabbed the helpless child in his hands as he stomped away. He wasn't letting Gohan go, he looked at the child further as he noticed the warm tears coming from the young half-Saiyans eyes. Gohan began to cry.

Broly stopped stiff. A feeling of ripping in his stomach, he was feeling something. Was it hurt or was he feeling sorry? Broly shook his head, he thought the emotions he was feeling right now was disgusting, he only cared about destruction and sadism. There was no room for "cute" feelings like love, friendship, niceness, and feeling sorry.

Gohan continued crying as he faced away. Broly didn't know how to make it stop as he growled and roared. He stomped to an ice cream stand and put up an ice cream cone to Gohan's face, as Gohan stopped crying. Gohan smiled brightly.

"There, will you stop crying now? Will shut-up now?" Broly asked, "Your crying is unbearable, half-Saiyan."

"I-I guess..." Gohan sniffled, "Um...What's your name? Mine is Gohan."

Broly stopped stiff, "Broly...Don't think that means I'm nice, half-Saiyan...I only did it to make you stop your insane crying."

Gohan hugged Broly, "Thanks Broly, You really are being nice to me..."

Broly wanted to puke, the child was showing affection. He hated affection; there was none in his world. His father only used him for power and manipulation, what kind of love was that? He didn't like how Gohan wanted to be close, was this how the children of Earth were? Broly didn't exactly know but now Gohan didn't want to leave.

Broly tried walking away and Gohan was a few steps behind. He growled, now he wouldn't leave him alone. Broly's black hair blew in the wind as he growled, he didn't want to deal with Gohan. He picked up Gohan as he inspected him further, he found bruises on a lot of places on his body.

"Who did this?" asked Broly, "Were you abused? Answer me! You know you are so don't hide!"

"No..." Gohan lied, "I fell a lot yester..."

"Don't push that past me, someone has been taking their anger out on you! Speak up, Half-Saiyan. Speak up!"

Gohan shook his head, "Okay! They abused me at the orphanage ok? I don't like...talking about it."

Broly calmed down, "Why? What...? Why would they...?"

"Because that's how it was for most of us...Especially me, I was different because I put up a fight when the others couldn't.."

Broly decided to pick up Gohan, "I can't see why but when I see you, I see _him."_

"Him?My dad is dead you know." Gohan looked at Broly, "I have no one to look out for me now. Well, the orphange is destroyed..."

"You're never going back...I don't need those pathetic pieces of scum caring for you!" Broly roared, "If they're doing it wrong, they're no good."

Gohan eyes began glowing, "Really I don't have to go back to them?"

Broly glared, "ENNGH! What's wrong with you?! I hate affection of any kind!"

Gohan eye's went to little dots, "I think y-you've made your point...Y-Your scary..."

Broly began marching off as he dropped Gohan and continued down the street. Gohan didn't know what exactly to do, he wanted to follow. He sat there wondering if Broly forgot about him or not. Broly was still walking and not paying any attention.

He stopped and looked back, "What? You think I'm waiting for you, catch up!"

Gohan flew as fast he could to catch up, "Wait! Wait don't leave me here!"

Broly smirked, "Waste of Saiyan blood..."

The two continued down the street as they turned a corner to go into the plains. Gohan was very happy he had someone to look out for him but Broly didn't think of it that way. He had things he wanted to do.

They continued up the hill as Gohan smiled, Broly only glared. How could he forget that he was with the enemy's son, the one enemy he always vowed to kill?

* * *

**_That's Chapter 2, Please R&R._**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- "Blind"**

"K-Kakarot?!?! He was your father?!?!?" Broly roared as he grabbed Gohan, "Where is he, half-Saiyan?!?! You can't hide forever!"

Gohan whimpered, "L-look, Broly. H-He's gone, he died a long time ago!"

Broly wouldn't take that answer from the brat, "..............Are you meaning to tell me that he's gone for good? How the hell should I function?!?!

"Why is killing my dad such a big deal to you?" asked Gohan, "What did he do?

Broly roared. He was so angry. How could this happen to him? He came all this way for nothing and treated like the moster he was in the process. He didn't know whether to find a new victim or to just give up and return to the universe and find another planet to take over. He was so frustrated as he isolated himself away from Gohan. He flew into a tree and just sat there trying to figure out why he had been so foolish.

"Foolishness!" Broly roared, "It's pure, foolishness! What am I going to do on this pathetic planet?!?!"

The sun began going down as Broly looked over at Gohan. He sat there waiting for the next move that Broly did but Broly didn't move, he just stared into oblivion or probably past oblivion. What was he going to do? If he had killed Goku, what would he have done in the future? Would he have found a new victim? Would he have enslaved the Earth and made the people on it slaves? What would he have done?

Gohan flew up next to Broly as he watched the sunset too. He wondered what Broly was thinking about. He always looked so emotionless unless it came to anger. Then it completely showed out. Gohan didn't mind it one bit but he was just afraid of the anger Broly possesed. He knew something was wrong but he couldn't figure it out.

He was too young to figure it out.

"Broly?" The legendary super Saiyan moved his head slightly, "Do you hate my father? Is that why you're always in a rage when you hear his name?"

"Yes, brat." Broly replied, "I have nothing left. He was what I lived for, I wanted to kill him."

Gohan was silenced. He was just too young to put the ideas together. He looked up at Broly who just watched the sunset in frustration and then Broly closed his eyes to think. Broly had a lot of thinking to do now that he was stuck in a hole where it was too hard to dig out. He was just so frustrated over the failure or not coming to the planet on time. That was his fault and that's how he would think for the rest of his stay on Earth. He did not come on time to kill Kakarot once and for all. He had failed.

Gohan sat on Broly's lap, "It's not all bad, Broly. You have me."

Broly growled slowly, "I don't feel better, Gohan. Face it, I failed and there is nothing for me to back to."

"Why? Earth is great, you could start over...."

"NO! I'm lower than scum, brat! How can I start over again?!?!." Gohan remained quiet as he saw the anger in the crazed Saiyan's eyes, "Exactly, you have no answer. So, what's next, brat?!?!"

Gohan sighed, "I'm too young, aren't I? To understand."

Broly turned away, "Well, yes. You are too young to really know what's going on. It should be that way."

Gohan smiled, "You still have me. We could......."

"I'm still FUCKING scum! There is no hope, brat! Everything you ever dreamed of is gone! Think of it as gone!"

Gohan lowered his head, it wasn't the truth but it seemed like Broly had just given up. Life had been nothing but suffering and pain to him. Everything he did was wrong. He costed so many lives, his power was too great, and he just wouldn't fit in wherever he went. He was an outcast to the Saiyan race and the inhabitants on Earth. Only few supported his suffering, the rest of the 98% were for killing and making him suffer.

It was just how it was for him.

Gohan moved closer, "Broly.....You're all I have. No one else can raise me, only you."

Broly stiffly moved his head, "Gohan...Listen, I don't think I have what it takes to be a father anyway....Seeing how my father dealt with me....It would be the same for you."

Gohan smiled, "It wouldn't be....It would be different. You would enjoy it."

Broly's anger surged, "Listen, Gohan! As much as you want this, I don't think it will work. Taking care of the enemies child....Why would I?!?!?"

Gohan still looked at the sunset, tears filled his eyes as he dropped from the tree and began to wail. Broly covered his ears. He hated when tears were shed. It was a sign of weakness and plus Broly had no reason to cry anyway. Broly flew down and hit Gohan as he screamed.

"You can sit there and scream, I don't have anything to do with you...."

Gohan ran to him and clinged to his red cloth, "P-Please.....B-Broly....I-I need you...."

Broly hit him again, "Get away from me, brat! I can't help you!"

Broly flew up into the tree and buried his head in his hands. Frustration came at a price for Broly and Gohan was still hollering and screaming. Broly did his best to ignore it and looked at the sunset. He just could see the failure and he would always remember it as being a failure, no matter what he did. He probably would've prevented the situation. No, he was too late. He failed again, like he did the other times.

He would now thrive on vengence and frustration. He wasn't ready to turn Gohan loose just yet.

* * *

_**That's chapter 3, please R&R.**_


End file.
